1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic pen calculator, particularly to a pen calculator provided with a keyboard, wherein the keys can be positioned and pressed correctly in virtue of a movable pen cap for calculation purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic calculator is usually made in shape of a rectangular plate, which is light in weight and small in size especially for personal use, however, it is not so convenient as a pen in portability anyhow, and it's especially true in the case when calculating and writing both are required.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention is taking the opportunity to propose an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter in the hope of doing something helpful to the human society.